New be careful what you dress as
by kdakmmt
Summary: Rewrite of original hopefully better


a/n I tried to fix stuff that I looked back on and asked myself what was I thinking so I hope you like the improvements. I may still write a second story as reworking this one has shown that there is some life to the ole muse. No beta this time so anything I missed is all my fault and I blame the muse for not telling me:)

November 1st

If one was to look into the window of a certain house in Sunnydale they would see a large lump that was Xander Harris lying in bed with the covers over his head. Slowly he swam toward wakefulness with a groan as the pounding in his head finally reached through to the doughy object he called a brain. Would someone knock it off with the sledge hammer? , Xander asked the universe. Of course the universe failed to respond so he rolled out of bed grumbling to himself.

Xander with his eyes barely open went into the bathroom, he grabbed a couple of pain killers before replacing the bottle. It was at this time he noticed his reflection. {What the hell?},He thought to himself. He grabbed a handful of hair and tugged on it trying to dislodge the wig he remembered wearing but he just felt his hair pull. {Ouch! Oh shit! Not a wig! This is er...wigging me out...}, Xander thought. He stared in disbelieve at the shoulder length flowing blonde hair in the mirror trying to remember what happened last night.

/flashback

Xander smiled as he found the blonde wig in the dollar bin at the new costume shop Ethan s. This wig was the last piece for his costume he wanted to wear in order to make everyone laugh. He had 'borrowed' the cheerleader uniform Buffy had worn at tryouts, well that was a euphemism for taking without her knowing about it and hopefully she won't harm him too badly. In the end however he felt it would be worth it.

Xander approached the Summers residence grinning to himself at the expected response to his costume. After knocking he smiled while preparing to amuse whoever answered the door. Moments later Joyce opened the door, her eyes widened a bit upon sight of Xander standing there doing very good impression of Buffy in her cheerleader uniform.

Joyce raised her eyebrow at Xander,{Should I take this as a sign as he is trying to get into her pants?}, then said Xander I think of you as a son already so you don't have to pretend to be Buffy to have dinner here.

Awww... Mrs. S. you know me, anything for some of your awesome cooking, said Xander with a grin.

Joyce blushed, Why thank you Xander, I appreciate the compliment. Buffy should be down momentarily.

Buffy came down the stairs wearing her beautiful 18th century noblewoman's gown, Who was it mom? -noticed Xander standing there- Oh, so that's where my uniform went. Wow Xan, you look like you can join the squad, you have some great legs there sexy. Rawr...", Buffy said as she smirked.

Xander blushed not knowing if she was kidding or not while she smiled evilly at him from the stairs, Joyce snorted then blushed herself. He tried to regain his composure "No worries Buff I will return it as good as I found it. Where's Willow?"

"Shes upstairs getting her boo on. I couldn't change her mind about wearing it.

Xander called out to Willow Come on slow-poke or do I have dangle a venti mocha cappuccino in front of you get you down here? A sheet covered head poked around the upstairs corner Coffee? Willow replied

Just kidding Wills no coffee for you.

Xander! No teasing the Willow. Hey when did you get a twin Buffy?

Buffy shook her head to clear it when the dizziness hit. {What the hell was that?}, she thought looking around trying to get her bearings. Buffy saw that she wasn't where she was a moment ago and was surrounded by a small group kid sized monsters. One of them growled at her and she growled back at it, it stopped look at her surprised that she would do such a thing then charged.  
>Buffy kicked out making the small demon thing fly back into a parked car where it slumped down unconscious. The others saw this decided to find easier prey.<p>

I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore more Toto. I really need to find the others."

Buffy ran for several blocks towards where she remembered being before the dizzy spell encountering several more mini-demons, while knocking a couple out Willow ran up to her.

"XanderThereyouareI'vebeentryingtofindyouWehavetroublethekidsandIturnedintoourcostumesandnowehaveabunchoftinydemonsrunningaroundandnowI'maghostweneedtofindBuffy"

"Willow, slow down, breathe. What do you mean? I'm not Xander I'm Buffy!" She noticed that her voice sounded different, deeper more masculine. This realization hit her at the same time Willow responded.

"Xander, quit playing around. We need to find Buffy she will know what to do.

{Oh shit!}

"Uh, Willow I'm NOT joking, I'm not Xander, I'm Buffy.

"Eeep! Xander must have turned into his costume. Remember he dressed up as you for a joke?"

"Oh god! You mean that I'm in his body?! If I'm here, who's driving mine around?"

Willow looked worried as she remembered the 18th century noblewoman's dress Buffy picked to wear for Angel. It was a beautiful dress, and she could understand why it was picked. But the woman that woke up to this mayhem is gonna be freaked.

"We gotta find her!" Willow says as she ran in the direction that she last saw her. Following quickly behind Buffy hoped her body is okay.

"Whoever is responsible for this, I'm so gonna kick their ass!" seethed Buffy.

"Don't forget to hit whoever it was for me too, Buffy."

"Willow!" Buffy exclaimed with a laugh.

Willow looked at her. "Well, whoever did this did kinda ruined our Halloween."

Buffy and Willow heard a scream down the block Come on Willow, I think that s me...er her, whatever you know what I mean. They both ran in that direction

It only took a couple minutes to find the source of the screams, the woman ran from a car into the bushes.

"Demon! Elizabeth cried out as a car passed by.

This is so weird, Willow do I really sound like that?

There's no safe way to answer that Buffy.

The woman driving Buffy s body around was huddled down behind a bush. "Who are you? she asked

My name is Buffy and this is Willow." Buffy replied.

The woman grabbed onto Buffy. "My name is Elizabeth and that demon was going to eat me! Is not Buffy a strange name for a man?"

Both of the scoobies ignored that last question Don't worry it was just a car. Willow forgetting who she was talking to.

Buffy rolled her eyes and replied, "It's all right you're safe now."

"Thank you for saving me, how can I ever reward you for protecting me?",Elizabeth pressed up against the Buffinized Xander and Buffy's eyes widen in shock as the male bodily response happened.

Moving away from Elizabeth, That's okay you don't need to do that.

Elizabeth looked disappointed said Fine, my father will reward you then. Please take me home.

Willow Bit her lip to keep from laughing at Buffy's discomfort. Buffy. How do you manage to think with the blood loss?

Willow! , Buffy replied blushing deeply.

"Yes we can help you get home, follow us.", Buffy said.

"We should go to your house, Buffy, it would be safer than here," Willow said.

"Let's move." Buffy replied.

Thirty minutes later after several encounters with various costumed individuals of many different types ranging from superheros to Villians of many comics as well as movies; Wasn't that a Pokemon? Buffy took them all inside. "Good thing mom isn't home tonight."  
>Buffy barricaded the front door while Willow did the kitchen.<p>

Buffy felt it was a bad idea to drag lady useless around outside so she called Giles. Hey, Giles, it's Buffy.

Yes, I know I sound like Xander, that s because I am currently driving around his body thanks to whatever this is going on.

"I'm not kidding. People that dressed up are turning into their costumes. I'm looking at my body standing on the other side of the room while I'm talking to you!" Buffy whined over the phone.

"..." Buffy could hear him cleaning his glasses.

"We made it to my house and barricaded ourselves in."

Ok, see you soon and be careful out there. Buffy hung up the phone.

A window breaking in the kitchen grabbed Buffy s attention.

Don't move I will check on that.

Buff ran into the kitchen stop whatever was trying to get in. A bunch of small demons having broke in the door entered the kitchen followed by Angel, who is fighting them.

Buffy joined the fight and they finish knocking out the minis.

"Angel!" Buffy ran to him and hugged him tightly.

Angel pushed her away,"Xander! What are you doing? Get away from me!"

Buffy looked slightly hurt before she remembered. "Oh yeah, I'm inside Xander.

What? What do you mean?

People became their costumes and Xander dressed up as me for a joke and now I'm wearing his body. , Buffy replied sadly.

Angel stood there with a surprised look on his face. "Buffy?"

***

Giles drove as fast as his ancient car could safely go, he hoped everyone would be alright when he arrived at Buffy's. The jouney had him avoiding mini-demons with an occasional meta every now and then, he managed to make it there without killing anything. It wouldn't do to accidentally kill a child.

Buffy heard his car pull up went out to meet him. "He's here," she called on the way out.

"Giles, help me!" Cordelia screamed as she ran up to his car." Jojo the dog-faced boy is trying to hump my leg or something!

Buffy moved to intercept the large Sasquatch looking monster that was chasing Cordelia, giving it a powerful punch that sent flying into a tree, it looked at her in fear then ran for it's.

"Dweeb boy, why are you dressed like Buffy!? That's the only way you'll ever get into her pants!"

Buffy stopped, sighed then said, "Cordelia, that's because I am Buffy. We all went to Ethan's and bought stuff, and because of this I need a shave and have a hankering for Twinkies. I really don't want to have to shave! This is so not happening."

"Well I guess I should be glad I went to Party Town."

Giles interjected, Did you say, 'Ethan's'?"

Buffy nodded.

"Bollocks!" Giles growled out. "I really need to have a chat with that prat."

Willow looked at Giles, "Do you know him, or something?"

"Never mind that now, I need to get to Ethan's costume shop."

Meanwhile inside the house Angel stepped out of the shadows, staring at Buffy, er... her body wondering whats going on.

Elizabeth moved around the living room looking at the very realistic painting on the mantle that looked like her. When Angel who was in game face stepped into the light she got her first good look at him.

Elizabeth screamed, "Demon! Get away from me, you can't eat me!", She ran out the back door.

"Great!" Buffy said. "Just what we need. Giles, go to Ethan's and deal with this mess, we need to find her."

"I'm coming with you Xander. I'm not gonna ride in that sorry excuse for a car."

Giles sputtered "I'll have you know..."

"Not now, Giles, we can talk about the Rust Master later," said Buffy.

The four of them went off in search for Elizabeth.

******  
>Giles approached the front of the store cracking his knuckles in anticipation of what's to come. He moved quietly into the backroom where Ethan was sitting, Giles sucker punched him in the kidney, knocking him off his stool.<p>

"Hello Ripper, long time no see," Ethan managed to gasp out.

"Too soon for my liking you prat. How do we stop the spell?!"

"Oh, I'm not going to tell until you say pretty please," smirked Ethan.

"Brilliant," Giles paused before Kicking him in the side and letting Ripper come out.

After several minutes Giles asked again, pausing to kick Ethan in the stomach,"HOW do we end the spell."

"The bust, break the bust!" Ethan cried out, defeated.

Over on the table is a large bust of the Roman God, Janus. Giles picked it up and threw it onto the floor watching it shatter. The shock-wave knocked him out, when awoke he found Ethan was gone.

***  
>The four searched for Elizabeth. "I can't believe she ran off like that," Buffy griped.<p>

"Well, you did say your body was possessed by an 18th century noblewoman, so I think that her freaking out over cars is to be expected," snarked Cordelia

"I know, it just makes me look bad."

"Don't worry Buffy, we'll find her," replied Willow.

Spike was wallowing in anger at the big poofter who had dusted Drusilla earlier this week. After finishing his last bottle on Jack Daniels he went out to get some more reveling in the chaos around him. He staggering down the street collecting mini-demons along the way.

what do we have here!? Slayer! , Spiked yelled.

Spiked grabbed Elizabeth from the bush she was hiding behind.

"Don't hurt me!" Elizabeth screamed, trying to get away from Spike's grip on her arm.

"Don't worry pet, I wont hurt you. Much," he slurred to her, getting snickers out of the minis and couple of other vampires that he managed to talk into coming out with him.

"I don't know what a slayer is! My father will pay well for my safe return."

Spike laughed "I think I'm gonna have fun, first, I'm gonna turn you, then I'm gonna let you eat your friends."

Just down the street Buffy and company were heading their way towards where spike was when Elizabeth cried out.

"Did you hear that, Buffy? It sounded like your scream, that way," Angel said, running towards the scream followed by Buffy and the others.

"Shit, Spike has her! We need to stop him!", Buffy picked up a rock and threw it at Spike, nailing him in the forehead and getting his attention. "Hey, overbite, why don't you pick on someone your own size."

"Oh, droopy, you mean like you?"

Angel smiled.

"You are so gonna get your ass kicked, Spike," Cordelia said.

"What? By him? In Buffy's girly stuff? I don't think so."

Willow just smirked at spike.

Buffy pulled out a stake while she moved closer to Spike stabbing through his heart before he could even start laughing. Spike dusted with a look of shock on his face. The mini demons seeing that their leader just died ran away, leaving 3 vampires that looked like they were about to piss themselves. Buffy quickly staked them and they collected Elizabeth.

Just then the shock-wave hit Buffy and she was knocked out.

Xander thrashed in his sleep as he dreamed of strange images.

-FLASH-

The thrill of the hunt as you chase after your prey. Hunger driving you forward, must feed pack. Take down of a zebra with his pack mates.

-FLASH-

Fighting vampires dressed in archaic clothing. Your reflection in the water is of a young red hair women washing blood off her face.

-FLASH-

Living, dying, rebirth. Cycles of images from places you've never been.

-FLASH-

You look up at someone, it's Joyce she seems to be picking you up.

Who's a cute little girl? Yes, that's you Buffy. Kootchie kootchie coo...

-FLASH-

Resting under a tree with your pack mates after a good kill, content with a full belly and pack is safe.

-FLASH-

Sitting with a bunch of girls talking about boys.

-FLASH-

Watching your cubs be born, nuzzling your mate.

-FLASH-

Defending your territory from intruders. Two leggers are prey, must kill, must defend pack!

-FLASH-

After you wipe the steam off the mirror you see Buffy's relection. Images of her life move past your vision.

-FLASH-

You a weird-looking guy dressed in tweed.

Buffy Summers, you are the chosen one, the one girl in all the world to fight the vampires and demons.

The man throws a dagger at you and you catch it.

-FLASH-

Your breath is slowing down as you feel the life drain out of you after a fire fight. You managed to make sure your platoon mates made it out alive of the ambush and die happy knowing it.

-FLASH-

"Let's dance" Buffy said as she grabbed Xander by the hand dragging him onto the dance floor.

{Angel is so gonna be jealous when I do this. Good. Always stalking me, maybe this will get him to do some smootchies,} Buffy thought to herself.

OOOOOOK, Xander replied, slightly confused by her.

Dancing against him seductively, rubbing her ass against him then moving around behind him.

{Oh yes! He's bigger than I thought, too bad Willow has a claim on him. Pity. I will just get his motor running then walk away. I'm such a bitch.}  
>Willow and Angel watch this from where they are, matching frowns upon their faces.<p>

{Boy the look on Angels face, I should have done this before I left. Poor Angel.}

"Did I ever thank you for saving my life?" Buffy purrs in Xanders ear.  
>{Ten buck says he blows his load. Heh.}<p>

Xander deadpanned "No."

{Damn, not the response I was hoping for. Oh Well. Next time I will just have to try harder.}

"Don't you wish I would?" she replied in the same sexy voice as walked away looking at Angel.

{Now Xander has blue balls.} She smiled to herself.

-FLASH-

{I really need to apologize to Xander for what I did to him at the Bronze. I shouldn't have been such a bitch and used him to make Angel jealous. I really hate myself. How can I fix this with Xander? Angel is lying to me. Oh, Xander, if I hadn't fucked it up with you...}

Xander awoke with a start.

{What the hell?}

Xander rubbed sleep out of his eyes while sitting up. Confused at what he remembered.

{Damn. I had managed to repress that memory but now I have in in stereo with colorful commentary. These emotional roller coasters are intense.}

He looked at the clock; 5a.m. No point going back to sleep now, he muttered to himself.

Xander readied himself for the day ahead, processing the dream.

Xander didn't know that a war was fought inside his head when the spell ended, leaving the Slayer spirit behind to face the remnant of the Hyena Primal and soldier spirit. The Hyena fought with everything it had but the Slayer was more powerful and in the end the The Hyena was absorbed and the soldier spirit surrendered to a superior force, Xander was changed forever.

/end flashback

A/n I borrowed the flashback dialogue from the episode.

Later that morning.

Xander was having trouble accepting what was happening to him, he kept looking in the mirror staring at the blonde hair. {If Buffy had a twin brother I guess this is what he would look like} Eventually he pulled himself together enough to splash some cold water on his face. This has gotta be a dream, he whispered.

The newly minted Buffy-twin grabbed some clothes and discovered that they were too big. He moved over to the doorway that he kept track of his height measurements and found that he lost 6 inches.{Oh man this isn't right!} He said. Xander finished getting dressed, {I need to get to the library and talk with Giles.}

Xander entered the library, "G-man are you here?"

"Yes, I am and I really wish you wouldn't call me that dreadful name, Xander. You seem to be upset, why are you still wearing that wig?"

"Well, you know how last night when everyone was turned into their costumes, and Buffy became Lady Useless and I became Buffy?!", Xander whined.

"Yes, I do seem to remember something about that," Giles snarked back.

"I remember everything."

Giles nearly drops his teacup. "What!? What do you mean, everything?"

I remember everything, I mean EVERYTHING Giles. I know what happened last-night, I know what happened yesterday, hell I even know how many birth control pills she has left. Somehow I have a complete memory of all that is Buffy. That is not all Giles.

He grabbed the crowbar in the book cage and twisted it into a pretzel.

I'm totally wiggin out here!

"Good Lord!" Giles exclaimed as he passed out.

Xander leaned his head on the table, trying to come to grips with what happened. He didn't mean to cause Giles to faint like that, but that doesn't mean that he won't use it for later teasing material.

"I mean, it's bad enough that I have blonde hair. That, I can fix. I really like the strength, that's actually cool, but I lost 6 inches of height, And now I have Buffy thoughts! Ewwww. Some of the stuff she thinks about Angel. Then there are those thoughts about Angel! Oh, man, I'm thinking about him again! What am I gonna do, Giles?"  
>Sipping a cup of tea to give himself a moment to think, Giles responds, " Hmmmmm. Perhaps you should be discussing this with Buffy, as it concerns her as well," he said, not really knowing what to say to him.<p>

"What? I don't want to tell Buffy about this!" Xander griped.

"Tell me about what, Xander?" Buffy said with a smile as she entered the library with Willow."Why are you still wearing that wig from last night?"

Willow grinned "I don't know Buffy, it kinda looks good on him."

Buffy laughed.

If his head wasn't already on the table he would have dropped it down in defeat.

"Uh, guys, I kinda remember everything from last night," he said, standing up next to them.

Willow compared Xander to Buffy. "Wow, that's not all mister! You're shorter, too!"

"Thanks, I didn't notice," he snarked back.

"Alright, spill, what do you mean you remember everything?" Buffy says.

"Like I said, I remember everything, all that happened last night. -he sighed- That's not all, for a added bonus I recall everything about you, Buff."

Willow looked at him. "Do you know what this means?"

"Yeah, it means I know what the inside of the girl's locker room looks like," he said with a lopsided grin.

The girls look at him in surprise, both of them smacking him on his arms.

"Xander!"

Xander did notice that the slayer smack didn't hurt like it used to, and he was sure she forgot to hold back.

Willow turned red as she remembered Buffy had seen her naked in the locker room that means now Xander has too.

"Just how much from me do you remember Xander Harris!?" Buffy mock glared at him.

"Well I remember this skating obsession and a certain haircut that..."

Before he can finish that sentence she covered his mouth. "Ok, I believe you. We will be having a talk..."

Giles started to clean his glasses. "Buffy, there's more to this than just what he remembers," Giles said, handing her the crowbar. "Xander did this."

Buffy looked at Xander with disbelieving eyes, "Does this mean he's a slayer?"

Willow sat down. "Holy Cripes!"

Giles replied "Yes I believe it does."

*******  
>Sitting through his classes the rest of day on autopilot, Xander tried dealing with the baggage he picked up from Buffy.<p>

{Oh my god! I've got a jonesing for deadboy! I can't believe I have this in my head! Buffy thinks about sex more than I do, that is quite impressive. I don't really need to be jonesing for him! The normal teenage girl baggage that guys aren't supposed to know about, on top of that! Now I know way more about menstruation than any other guy on the planet. On the plus side even though I shouldn't look, I can see my girls naked, which is a win for any hormonal teenage boy. I am so torn, however, as I shouldn't look, but I just can't help myself. Angel is so cute, I so want to kiss him. GAAAHHHH! Where did that thought come from? Think Buffy, oh yeah Buffy, Buffy and Willow well that works too, naked Buffy and Willow... naked Angel pushing Buffy and Willow out of the way...}

"Ack!"

Xander fell out of his seat, disrupting his math class.

"Is there something wrong, Xander?" the teacher asks.

"I thought I saw a mouse," he replied sheepishly.

The whole class laughed at Xander, and he huddled down in his seat, waiting for the end of class.

Giles looks up to see Buffy enter the library. "Hello, Buffy."

"Hi Giles, what's the what?"

"I've been doing some research on the spell that Ethan used to change people, and I'm afraid that Xander is stuck like he is. The chaos magic is to unpredictable to try to reverse it."

"Well that sucks, now he's gonna know all my dark secrets forever," Buffy pouted.

"I guess you will just have to make some new dark secrets then, Buff," Xander said as he entered. His delivery is lacking his normal humor.

"How's my favorite Xander-shaped friend?"

"Not as Xander-shaped as he used to be. I really could do without the random Deadboy thoughts that flood my brain at times while I'm trying to ignore my teachers," Xander grumped, as he sat down next to Buffy "I don't supposed you have any good news, Giles?"

"Sorry, I checked all my material and even contacted a few people, but you seem to be stuck," replied Giles.

Buffy hugged Xander gently, "I'm kinda wigged-out that you know everything in my head, but we will deal. No spilling of my secrets, Mister. Buffy grinned as she said that last part. So, you wanna go to the Bronze with me and Willow? We can partake of many beverages of the cola variety."

"Nah, I think I'll just go home. I have a lot to think about, and ignore all the Deadboy thoughts. I'll see you tomorrow.

After Xander left, Buffy told Giles "I'm worried about him. Having my hormone bomb dropped on him isn't of the good, even though he gets the slayer package."

"Like you said, we will deal." Giles replied.

Xander Walked home from school lost in thought, reviewing things he learned about Buffy ignoring all the Deadboy trash. {The dumb blonde persona that she likes to pretend she is, doesn't really surprise him, as he doesn't show everything either. The Dorothy Hamill haircut, however, did kinda shock him and it was really difficult for him to not tease her about it.}

He kicked a rock along while he muttered to himself about the injustice that he is dealing with. {The Powers That Be assholes really have it out for him to leave him in such a mess.}

Xander didn't realize that he was near his house when he gave the rock a real good kick and managed to hit his drunken father with it.

WHAT THE HELL!? his dad yelled.

OH shit, I guess I should pay more attention, Xander muttered to himself.  
>Harris senior stomped over. Xander what do you think you're doing? Why are you still wearing that wig? he screamed, as he reached over to grab the blonde hair.<p>

Xander deflected his fathers arm making his dad even angrier.

I'm your father and you will take off that wig! I will not have no fag in my house! Tony Harris slurred out

It's not a wig so I can't take it off. Even if it was a wig I still wouldn't, Xander replies calmly, but underneath seething at his dad.

Not liking that his son defied him, he tried to punch Xander that was easily blocked.

Xander who has been smacked around by his dad many times over the years has had enough of his dad's abuse, he twisted the arm behind his dads back, hearing it snap. His dad cried out in pain

{Shit, I forgot about slayer strength.} Xander released his dad only for his dad to swing at him with the other arm.

{Damn he's more stupid than I thought.}

Xander, grabbed his father by his good arm carefully twisting it behind his back it doesn't break like the other.

Listen to me, old man. You will NOT do this again. You will NOT abuse mom again. You hear me? He applied a bit of pressure, making his dad grunt in pain. I will break your other arm if you ever try this again!

Xander pushed his dad down onto the grass. His dad looks up at him with fear in his eyes. I'm gonna call the cops on you! You broke my arm!

Go ahead, call them. I'm sure the neighbors would love to have them come so they could tell them all about how you took a swing at me.

Harris senior looked around and saw several of the neighbors watching what happened, some of them with smiles. He just hanged his head in shame.

Xander went the Bronze to cool off.

Buffy was complaining to willow while they sat at their regular table at the Bronze.  
>You know, Xander having all my memories is giving me the wiggins, I know he is still him, but he is also me, sorta...<p>

Maybe it's just a temporary. You know, maybe one day he will go to sleep and wake up and 'poof', he'll just be plain ole Xander, Willow offered, not really believing what she said. "Of course, him having slayer powers is of the good.

Yeah, you're right Wills. I like that he has the strength and ability to defend himself. Buffy hesitated What I'm wigging out most about is that he now knows how much I like him. I wanted to go out with Xander, I backed off because you have a claim on him. That's the only reason I got involved with Angel in the first place.

Willow looked at Buffy, surprised. You mean if I hadn't said anything about wanting Xander you would've gone out with him? I don't know if I should be mad at you or glad you did that.

Buffy raised her eyebrows. What do you mean, Wills?

Taking a drink of her soda she answered, Willow looked at Buffy, I've loved Xander since I was 5. We even had a pretend marriage when we were 5, then he stole my Barbie and it was so over. Now I'm only Willow, the sister he never had, but I do hold out hope to change his mind. But let's be realistic, I want him to be happy. I do thank you for thinking of my feelings.

Buffy hugged Willow No problem, you're one of my best friends. I'm gonna go dance some of this energy off. Wanna join?

I'm good here. Besides, Xander may show up.

Okay. See ya in a bit, Buffy headed out onto the dance floor.

Too bad Xander didn't dress up as me for Halloween... Willow muttered to herself after Buffy left.

Hey Wills! Xander said with forced cheer looking around. Where's the Buffinator?

She's dancing with someone. Willow replied, laughing at his latest nickname for Buffy and nodding towards the dance floor.

Xander explained how he kicked his dads ass and how he's dealing with lusting after Dead-boy. He kept the naked Buffy and Willow thoughts to himself.

I'm sorry that happened with your dad. He shouldn't have done that, she hugged him tightly.

Here's something to help you ignore unwanted thoughts.

Thanks Wills, you want another drink? I'm buying.

Sure, the usual, please, she replied, a little worried about her Xander shaped friend.

Xander bought 3 drinks, figuring that Buffy would be thirsty when she returned. He made his way back to the table when Angel entered the Bronze. For a second his breath caught as he almost ran over to him. Damn it, I'm not Buffy! I so don't need these kind of thoughts in my head! he muttered to himself. Setting the drinks down on the table, Xander watched as Angel walked over to Buffy. She smiled at him and gave him a kiss.

Xander felt a twinge of jealousy, but was unable to ascertain who he was jealous over. I can't watch this! Sorry, Wills, I gotta go.

Buffy saw Xander storm out, and ran after him, catching up outside.

Hey, Xander, wait... Buffy called, as she tried to get his attention.

Xander stopped and turned to look at Buffy. Hey, Buff...

What's the what, Xan? Why are you leaving? asked Buffy

Taking a deep breath he answered snidely, "Having your thoughts in my head while watching you have smootchies with Deadboy just makes my already bad day complete.

Buffy looks offended at this. Now, Xander Harris, don't you take that tone with me! I should be the one that is upset! It's my memories that were stolen!

Willow and Angel stood behind them watching the argument.

Shouldn't we stop this? Willow asked worriedly

No, I think they need to do this. Besides, do you want to be the one to stop it? Angel replied

Shuddering at the thought, Willow just shook her head.

Xander glared at Buffy, Yeah, it's all my fault, poor Xander, had to be funny and dress up as you because I knew that I would turn into you and have all your memories downloaded into my brain because all those fantasies of naked Deadboy are really what I really wanted for myself!

Willow looked at Angel, then at Buffy. Naked, huh? she asked, while she grinned at Buffy.

Buffy blushed furiously, answered, "Well, he IS my boyfriend.

Xander Deflated and looked into her eyes. I know Buff. But I also know that you wanted to be with me but you stayed away. Part of you still does, but then I have your feelings for Deadboy in here, he explained, tapped his head So it hurts to watch you two together.

I'm sorry Xan. Buffy looked up with tears in her eyes.

Angel spoke up What? What do you mean part of her still does? You have her feelings? How?

Because of Ethan-Fucking-Rayne! If I ever catch that guy I'm gonna beat his ass! Xander practically yelled at Angel. I'm gonna go, I'll see you later Buffy, Wills...

Buffy and Willow watched as Xander left, trying not to cry at what has been done to him.

After Xander left the Bronze he started wandering around the closest cemetery, looking for something to take his rage out on. He found a fledgling clawing its way out of its grave, he waited for it to finish climbing out.

Yes! Delivery, the new Vampire said to Xander. Great timing dude! I'm famished!

No asshole, it's Digiorno!

Xander punched the Vampire several times.

I can get used to this, he said with a smile.

The vampire tried to knock him down, but Xander did a leg sweep that knocked the vampire down instead. The vamp jumped back up while he tried to grab Xander but he avoided the vamp easily following up with a uppercut, where it landed on it's ass.

The future dust pile looked at him. Who do you think you are? The slayer?

Well, now that you mention it... Xander staked the Vampire.

Xander was startled by the sound of slow clapping behind him, as he was focused on the fight. {Damn I need to pay more attention.} He turned to see Angel standing there. Before he realized what he was doing he ran over to Angel and gave him a kiss.

Angel pushed Xander back looking disgusted at what just happened.

What the hell, Harris?

{Oh my god! I just KISSED Deadboy! EWWWWWWWW! I can't believe it! What a great kisser he is. WAIT WHAT?! NOOOOOO YUCK!}

Xander gagged as he moved away from Angel. What do you want, Deadboy?

Well it wasn't a kiss, you freak! Angel told him, spitting between words. I came to see how you are doing with all this. Apparently you are worse off than I thought. Please don't do that again.

Shuddering at the thought, Xander looked at Angel I think I'm gonna go repress before I do anything else to embarrass myself.

Fine, but if you need anything don't hesitate to call someone else. And Buffy doesn't need to know about this, Angel snarked.

Agreed.

Willow said goodbye to Buffy and went inside thinking about what happened in the last couple days. {Poor Xander. Its bad enough that he likes Buffy and he now knows she like him back but then he also loves Angel as well because of Buffy. Oh my Goddess, this is suck a mess. Maybe I can do something for him, I will have to research this.} Willow spent the next few hours searching through the books she had before giving up and going to bed.

On the way home Buffy decided to do a patrol, hoping to find a vamp or 2 to play with. {I knows it's not Xander's fault that this happened, I just don't like that he knows everything about me. I won't be able to use pouty mouth on him again to manipulate him. He also knows just HOW much I REALLY am into shoes. Damn it, it's not fair, he's not supposed to know my kinks. Well at least not until I tell him anyway.}

She smiled to herself at that last part.

{I really need to stop thinking about such things. I'm with Angel now. He's my soul mate. Even thought his lips are room temperature and his hands are a bit clammy... Never-mind that. I love Angel!} she tried to convince herself that her feelings for Xander haven't rekindled fully.

A punch out of nowhere knocked Buffy back into reality as she realized she wasn't paying attention. She was being attacked by a Polgara demon, strong but not very bright, the fact the thing got the drop on her made her ears go red. She blocked the next punch, Buffy grabbed the arm and threw the demon into nearest crypt, which smashed one of the corners.

That's gonna leave a mark, Buffy quipped before kicking it in the face while it is getting up. The demon grabbed her foot and swung her around, right into the wall, stunning her. Buffy shook her head to clear it, then heard the demon scream. Startled by this she looked up to find Xander standing behind it and a fence post stuck in the back of the demon.

Hey Buff, what have I told you about sleepwalking through the cemetery? Xander said with a grin.

Never to do it unless I'm in a red teddy... Buffy grinned back impishly.

Xander zoned out for a couple moments Thinking about that exact teddy she referred to. Buffy smacked him on his arm Wipe the drool off your chin. I know you were thinking of me in the mirror wearing it.

Well, you are the one that put that line of thinking in my head. By the way, you're welcome. He grinned

Buffy grinned back. Yes, Xander, thank you for rescuing me. She kissed him on the cheek.

Novenber 2nd

Hey, G-man! How's things in the land of books? , Xander said as he walked into the library.

Giles looked up from his desk with a sigh, How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that infernal name?

Always once more. , he said smiling at Giles.

Shaking his head, Giles said, I've still not found anything about fixing your problem, but I'm not giving up hope yet.

You can stop looking, Giles. I've accepted my fate to be the only male slayer. I will just have to ignore all things Deadboy and concentrate on all things Buffy instead, which is easier to do these days, you know, what with all the Buffiness I have in my head

You seem to be adjusting rather quickly, Xander. Are you sure you want me to stop researching?

Yes, I'm sure. I think it had to do with some slaying I did last night. I went patrolling and bagged me a fledgling. Then ran into Buffy when she was fighting a Polgara demon and gave her some assistance. No biggie. It felt good to be actively taking on demons instead of hiding behind Buffy."

Giles stood up What? you went patrolling by yourself? What were you thinking? Do you know what could have happened to you?

Looking offended, Xander replied, Yes, I know what could have happened. Buffy could've died. I found her knocked senseless and about to be skewered by a Polgara. I saved her life!

Giles sat back down defeated I'm sorry Xander I didn't mean to blow up at you. I'm just worried about you.

It's ok, Giles, I appreciate the concern. I've gotta get to class.

Xander rushed out before Giles could say anything else.

****

Buffy was in her room listening to some music while doing her homework. She was startled when Xander appeared at her window, looking in.

Xander! You gave me a heart attack! Geez way to knock at the door! Buffy huffed

What? I can't hear you. Turn down the music , Xander said as he entered the window.

Realizing that she should turn the music down, she caught Xander in mid-yell

Buffy, turn down the- the volume decreased... music. That's better. I came over to see you but you didn't hear my knock so here I am.

Buffy smiled at him. So, what's up, Xan?

Well you see, um, I had this dream halloween night and you were sorta in it. I'm just now getting the courage to tell you about it.

She smirked at him. So, was it a sexy dream?

Sitting down on her bed next to her. I wish, a bunch of weird things happened in it but what I wanna talk to you about is the last part. It was a replay of that night in the Bronze where you made Angel jealous.

The smirk turned into a frown. Why bring this up?

It wasn't my memory of that night. It was yours. Everything you did and thought while it was happening.

Buffy stood up and moved across the room.

Xander, I'm sorry about that. I was in a bad place and I shouldn't have done it. I just wanted to make Angel jealous and you were the one unlucky enough to be picked. Tears formed in her eyes as she talked.

He walked over to her, and put his arms around her. It's ok Buff, I forgive you. You see, after that part of the dream I felt the remorse you felt when you realized what you had done. I also know that you are worried that you ruined your chances with me. , -turning her around to look into her eyes, he continued- You didn't ruin your chances with me. I still care about you and I want to be with you. But Angel is in the way

He wiped her tears away with his thumb.

I don't know what to do, Xan , hugging him fiercely, I want to be with you, but I also want to be with Angel.

I know Buff, I know

Outside, Angel stood listening to the conversation, frowning at what he heard.

Willow is in her room. reading yet another book, trying to find a cure for Xander. Having gone through all of her books she had started borrowing them from Giles. Not getting anywhere with them, she finally gave up. Xander is just gonna have to get used to being what he is now.

After several hours of patrolling, Xander decided to head home. He has killed 5 vamps tonight and was happy about it. Sensing another vampire following him he starts leading it to a better spot to fight. Finding his spot he waited for the vampire to show itself.

You can come out now. I know you are there, Xander said.

A moment later the vampire walked out of the shadows. It's Angel.

What do you want, Deadboy? Xander asks.

I want to talk to you. I heard what you and Buffy were talking about today. I want you to stay away from her.

Really. Why don't you let her make her own decisions?

She's mine! His game face comes out.

What are you gonna do, Deadboy? Attack me? Remember I'm not that same defenseless guy I was before halloween and I can honestly say that Buffy would be disappointed with you for your behavior.

Angel punched at Xander, missing as he dodged.

The attack broke something in Xander, he had always disliked Angel but the feelings from Buffy conflicted with his own, making him like Angel at the same time. But now the part of Xander that was Buffy was pissed off at the audacity of Angel. Taking away her decision ability. I won't stand for it!

You DON'T wanna do this, Angel, Xander says.

Angel throws another punch at Xander, again missing as he dodges.

I'm warning you, Angel, stop now or I will stop you," Xander said. {What the hell? I know I should have to work harder than this to fight Angel, He is 240+ years old,}

Growling at Xander, Angel ran at him trying to tackle him. Xander jumped up and over Angel doing a 180 turn in mid air and lands facing Angel.

Last chance, Deadboy. I've only held back because I have Buffy's feelings for you.

Angel tried to grabbed Xander by the throat, he blocked it, turning it into a throw and sending Angel to the ground.

Ok, time to end this, Xander says as he attacked Angel.

The first strike is to Angel's right knee, breaking it and dropping him back down onto the ground. Next is his other knee. Xander then breaks both his arms.

Look, Deadboy, Buffy can make her own decisions. This was a nice friendly chat. Remember this when you speak to Buffy; I could have staked you, but I didn't. Come at me again and I won't be so nice about it.

Angel just glared at Xander.

Let's get you back to your place, don't want to give free shots to the demon population."

Xander picked up Angel and carried him off towards his apartment.

Buffy stepped out of the shadows, having watched the whole thing.

I need to have a talk with Angel!

/Flashback Buffy watched as Angel talked to a strange woman in a white dress, wondering who she was. Buffy frowned when the woman moved close to him looking like she was going to kiss him, but then she turned to whisper something in his ear. The apparent intimacy between them was quite obvious.  
>Buffy, didn't like what she saw, and turned away from the scene not able to watch anymore, so she missed it when Angel pulled out a stake and drove it into the woman's chest.<br>Angel came into the library, "Hi Buffy."  
>She replied "Hey, so did you do anything interesting last night?"<br>"No I just stayed home and read. Why?"  
>"No reason," Buffy said as she thought,{LIAR!}<br>/End flashback

Buffy made her way over to Angels apartment to talk to him.  
>{I'm getting fed up with him. He lied to me about going out the other night, let's see what he has to say for himself about tonight.}<br>Buffy slammed open the door to the apartment, glaring at Angel who is currently on the bed and unable to move.  
>"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Buffy said angrily.<br>"Buffy, I tried to defend myself, Xander attacked me tonight!" Angel replies trying to put a positive spin on the events of the night. Before he finished talking he can tell he said the wrong thing.  
>Buffy looked at him like he is stupid. "I saw what happened; Your continued existence is only because Xander didn't kill you. First off I am NOT yours, I am not a possession. I am your girlfriend, but I'm not sure how long that will last with you acting like a caveman. I have a lot to figure out and Xander is part of that. I'm sorry that you have a problem with that but if you so much as look at Xander the wrong way again; we will be done!"<br>"I'm sorry Buffy, I got jealous when I heard what you two were talking about this evening."  
>"You were eavesdropping? My God, can't you stop with the stalker routine already? Xander was right. We need to put a friggin' bell on your damn neck so we can hear you," Buffy replied angrily.<br>"What do you think you were doing when you watched Xander break my limbs?" Angel retorted, his game face showing.  
>"I was making sure that Xander was safe and heading home when I found you two talking. Much to my surprise I heard you ordering Xander to stop hanging around me. You know what? Fuck this shit!" Buffy removed the ring Angel had given her from the chain on her neck and threw it at him. "We are done! I don't want to see you anymore!"<br>Buffy stormed out of the apartment with Angel yelling behind her to come back.

Xander was wandering home thinking about what happened.{I can't believe it! I kicked Deadboys' ass! He's a master friggin vampire that's over 240 years old and I kicked his ass! Shit! What am I gonna do when Buffy finds out? She's gonna be so pissed off that I broke her boyfriend.} Lucky for him his parents were passed out when he arrived home so he quietly went into his room to pass out himself. His last thought was {Buffy is so gonna kick my ass!}

***  
>Willow was laying in bed thinking about Xander and how he's changed in the last few days. {I love him and I know Buffy likes him maybe even loves him; of course he loves her back and loving Angel due to the spell has got to be weird. I don't know what to do.} She fell asleep wondering what the future held for the three of them.<p>

***  
>November 3rd The following morning found them in the library together, sitting quietly. All of them were lost in thought over different aspects of the same issue.<br>Xander being worried that Buffy is gonna be mad for beating up her boyfriend.  
>Buffy being worried about telling Xander that she saw him beat up her boyfriend and then she broke up with him.<br>Willow worried about what Angel would do if they get together. Willow decides that if they want to go out that she's not going to get in the way. They are both her best friends and deserve to be happy."  
>"Hey, guys?", they all said at the same time. Realizing what they just did made them laugh.<br>"You go first," Xander said to them.  
>Willow replied, "After you, Buffy."<br>"Ok, I, um, broke up with Angel last night."  
>"What?" the other two replied at the same time.<br>"You broke up with Angel?" Xander said with hope in his voice.  
>"I saw what happened last night Xander. I saw Angel attack you after telling you to stay away from me. He then admitted to eavesdropping on us when were talking in my room also."<br>"You saw that?" Xander says cautiously.  
>"He did what? That big A-hole!" Willow said, raising her voice.<br>"Whoa, way to go Wills. Talk about a dirty mouth," Xander said with a lopsided grin. " You're not mad at me Buff?"  
>"Oh no, it's all on Angel. First he lied to me about the other night when I saw him talking to some Goth-chick and then last night he tried to blame you for what happened. I was already pissed at him when he mentioned eavesdropping and that was it. I threw his ring back at him."<br>"I'm sorry, Buffy" Willow said as she hugged Buffy.  
>Xander not missing a opportunity of Buffy huggage, joins in. "I'm sorry too."<br>"Don't worry guys I'm ok. Besides", moving closer to Xander "now that he's out of the picture we can see if we have what it takes."  
>Xander puts his arm around Buffy, watching to see how Willow reacts; seeing that she seems to be ok with it he relaxes into Buffy's embrace.<p>

***  
>Later that evening.<br>Xander and Buffy were sparring in the library while Giles watched. The fight had been going on for half an hour with no sign of stopping any time soon. Xander had been keeping up with Buffy with hardly any effort, knowing that he could surpass her if he wanted to. Buffy knew he wasn't going full out.  
>"You're holding back Xan. I know you have more to give." Buffy said playfully.<br>"Yes, I know, I just don't want to hurt you, Buff."  
>"I can take care of myself, just bring it on."<br>"Ok, but remember I warned you" He said with a smile.  
>Xander went all out on Buffy and she was barely able to keep up. Xander decided to be playful, so instead of hitting her he started tickling her instead, which had her curled up on the floor laughing.<br>"Hey, it's a good thing that the demons don't know how ticklish you are, Buffy," Xander said with a smile.  
>"I give up, I give up, you win!" Buffy replied, winded from laughing.<br>Giles cleaned his glasses," I think we are done for today.", he tried to hide his smile at their playfulness.  
>Xander said "Well that was fun but I think we need to go patrol. You ready Buffy?"<br>"Just as soon as I catch my breath"  
>"ok, See you later G-man." Xander said as they left.<br>"I really want him to stop calling me that..." Giles said to himself.

Xander and Buffy spent the evening cutting through the vampire population of Sunnydale, making a game of it.  
>"I'm in the lead, Buffy. 6-4,You need to catch up." Xander laughed "I will get you, Xan," she replied.<br>"Hello, Buffy." said a voice from the shadows.  
>"Hey, I know that voice...Ford is that you?" Buffy and Xander both remembered her friend Billy Ford-ham from Hemery High.<br>"Yes, it's me,Buffy, can you come here for a second? I need to tell you something."  
>"I don't like this, Buffy, be careful," Xander whispered to her.<br>Buffy moved over to Ford expecting trouble, and she is right, as soon as he was in arm's reach he grabs at her, with his game face showing.  
>Buffy dodged back, upset that her old friend was now a vampire, punching him in the face, knocking him back.<br>"Why did you come here Ford?" Buffy asked with tears in her eyes.  
>"I knew you were here and I wanted to see you before I find out if what they say about slayers blood is true," Ford said.<br>Xander, came from behind Ford staking him through the heart turning him to a dust pile.  
>Buffy looked at him. "Why did you do that, Xander?" Buffy asked as the tears rolled down her cheeks.<br>"Because I didn't want you to have to, Buff. I know what he meant to you, and killing him is something I wanted to spare you from doing," Xander said gently.  
>She closed the distance between them,hugging him for all she is worth, knowing that Xander is probably the only one that would know what Ford had meant to her.<br>After Buffy was all cried out, Xander said playfully, "That makes 7-4 my lead."  
>Buffy swats his arm. "OH, you!" She replied.<p>

Angel was laying on his bed thinking. He had plenty of time to think since his limbs hadn't healed enough for him to do anything but think. The more he thought, the angrier he became at Xander and Buffy, letting out a growl of frustration as he waited for his limbs to mend. Angel had always been able to keep the demon at bay because they were at odds with each other, but something inside Angel had snapped when Buffy broke up with him, and now the demon and Angel were in complete agreement. Xander Harris MUST DIE! He entertained himself with different ways to do it, borrowing from the book of Angelus. "I will have my revenge on you, Xander Harris, and the little bitch, too!"  
>Elsewhere The Powers That Be watched as Angel spiraled into his hatred. Shaking their heads at what their champion had become they started making contingency plans.<br>"I don't see this ending well for our champion," one said to another "We must wait and see what happens, but I believe that we will have a new champion to replace Angel. A male Slayer giving us an unexpected opportunity. Much more important than a mere vampire with a soul," said another.  
>"I concur. This is the beginning of a second line of slayers," said the third.<br>They were unaware that they were spied upon by someone else. {I must pass this on,} he thought to himself.

Willow was in the shower, crying. Her Xander had finally made the connection he had been wanting to make with Buffy.  
>{I know that I shouldn't be upset, but it's still hard to see them together. I will put on a straight face and be their friend, and I will deal. Besides, Buffy is the only one that's good enough for my Xander; after me of course.} She smiled to herself.<p>

Unbeknownst to Willow, an entity that she would have recognized if she could have seen her, smiled at Willow's thoughts. Don't worry sugar, your problem will be solved shortly, you're gonna need the support, Aphrodite said to herself as she vanished.

***  
>November 4th Morning came and the three of them met outside school, talking amongst themselves as they went to the library.<br>"Hey Giles, are you here?" Buffy called out.  
>"In here," he replied from his office.<br>"We have something to show you, come out, please," Xander said Buffy and Xander were sitting across from each other with their hands held in the classic arm wrestling position, while Willow was sitting back watching. Xander was sitting there holding his arm still while Buffy was straining against it, her muscles bulging as she tried to move his arm. Finally she grabbed it with both hands and made it move.  
>"Good Lord, Xander! Just how strong are you?" Giles exclaimed, bewildered at what he just saw.<br>"As far as I can tell about twice Buffys strength. I can hear and smell a lot better than I used to also. I had some weird dreams the other night, in some of them I was like a hyena, then I experienced memories from Buffy. I think the soldier surrendered."  
>Giles thought about that for a few moments."I wonder, is it possible that the slayer essence and the Hyena and soldier merged? That would account for the increase of strength."<br>"That's not all, Giles. I was attacked by Angel the other night when he ordered me to keep me away from Buffy. I kicked his ass, quite easily. I left him with 4 broken limbs."  
>"You what?" Giles replied, shocked.<br>"What? I was nice enough to take him to his apartment afterward." Xander said.

That afternoon Angel was moving around his apartment,now that his limbs had healed up. Pacing around like the predator that he was, waiting for nightfall to come. {I will start my plan tonight,} he muttered to himself in a Irish brogue.

Somewhere in Romania a seer woke to a powerful vision. Getting out of bed, she rushed to her phone. "I must warn Janna, Angelus has done the impossible. He has merged with the soul!"

Angelus smiled at his fortune. {I never expected that I could merge with the soul of the goody too shoes and be released. Too think all those years spent eating rats when all I had to do was get whiny boy pissed off enough to agree with me.} He laughed evilly at that. A car pulled into the drive-way. {They are here. Time for some fun} Angelus smiled as he watched his prey unload their luggage. They were struggling with it so he thought to be helpful and offer to carry some in. Going against what most people in Sunnydale would do, they were happy for the help and they unthinkingly invited him into their house. He smiled as he entered.

Dinner has been served.

Angelus let his game face show, grabbed the man and pulled him in to drink.

The woman screamed and started pounding her fists on his arm, trying to get him to let go of her husband. Within seconds the man was drained dry.

He dropped the corpse and looked at the woman.

W-what are you!? Why are you doing this? she stuttered.

Because, they need to see what happens when you piss me off, Angelus said.

The woman tried to run, but was easily caught.

Don't worry, I have plans for you, he said.

Jenny Calendar A.K.A Janna Kalderesh was busy working at her computer when the phone started to ring.

Hello? Janna answered.

Janna! I'm glad I caught you, I just had a vision, exclaimed Tatiyana.

What was it Tati? It must be important for you to call me directly.

I have very dire news, Angelus has merged with the soul!

What do you mean, Tati? Janna replied, concerned.

As you know, the curse placed the soul into the body to torment the demon. Well, on rare occasions when the soul and the demon agree wholeheartedly they can merge together. When that happens, the demon changes the balance and the soul no longer controls the vampire. So Angelus is once again free, Tatiyana said quietly.

My God, I have to let them know! Thank you for telling me, Janna said hurriedly. I have to go. Bye.

Janna hung up and called Giles.

Giles speaking.

Rupert, it's Jenny, I need to meet with the Scoobies immediately, it's important. I will be there shortly.

What is going on? Giles said.

I will explain when I get there. And don't believe anything Angel says if you see him.

Grabbing up her purse and a cross she went out to her car.

Giles put the phone down.

I wonder what that is about? Buffy, that was Jenny, she called for a emergency meeting. She is on her way and she said to not trust anything Angel says.

We weren't gonna be trusting of what he said after the other night anyway, Buffy spoke up for all of them.

Yeah. He's an A-hole. And I don't want him anywhere near us, Willow said strongly.

Twice in one week Wills, I'm impressed, Xander replied with humor in his voice.

Buffy just smiled at Willow.

Honestly, I did not much care for him before all this happened, truth be told. But we will find out what is going on when Jenny arrives, Giles said.

The discussion continued until Jenny arrived.

Hey guys, I have some big news and you're not going to like it, Janna said

Color me surprised, Buffy said.

Well. I just was on the phone to my cousin Tatiyana who is a seer. She just had a vision that Angel merged with his soul.

Good Lord!

WHAT? What do you mean that he merged? Buffy asked.

After a moment of silence Giles spoke up.

Does that mean what I think it does Jenny?

Yes it does. Angelus merged with the soul and now he is free.

Willow looked at Janna, It seems convenient that you happened to have a seer in the family that happens to know about Angel.

Well, that was part of what I was going to tell you. My real name is Janna Kaldaresh, and I was sent here to keep an eye on Angel to make sure he wasn't happy. Before you ask, Rupert, dating you had nothing to do with it. I was even bitched at by my family about getting involved with you. I love you too much to give you up, Janna said

Giles moved away from Janna.

I do not know how to respond to this Jenny...er, I mean Janna, Giles said, clearly thrown.

What the hell? Were you spying on me too? Buffy screamed.

My job was to keep you two apart and make sure Angel was suffering. But something happened last night that let the merge occur. I wasn't supposed to get involved, nor have feelings for you, Rupert, Janna replied with tears in her eyes.

Giles sat down. I believe you Janna, I'm just shocked.

She moved over to Giles and hugged him.

I'm sorry Buffy, I should have told you sooner.

Yes, you should have! Buffy said indignantly.

Willow shook her head. So Angel turned bad, what are we gonna do about it?

Xander sighed, We are gonna have to kill him.

Yeah, Buffy agreed.

Xander put his arms around Buffy, comforting her.

I didn't want to kill him when we fought, but it looks like I should have, Xander said.

I would have done the same thing, Xan, she replied, and she kissed him.

Angelus walked up to the front door whistling an old folk tune from the days of his youth. {Damn, never could get that song out of my head.} He knocked loudly and waited.

A belligerently drunk Tony Harris answered the door.

WHAT!? , he yelled at Angelus.

I'm a friend of Xander's, can I come in? Angelus replied smoothly.

Sure, no problem, just come on in, just like those SLUTS of his, Tony said sarcastically.

Of course this still counted as an invitation, so Angelus grabbed Tony by the head and snapped his neck.

No way I was going to eat that, Angelus laughed as he moved over to the terrified Mrs. Harris, giving her a big grin.

When Xander got home he noticed the lights were off. {Hmmm maybe they are passed out. I could be so lucky. Wait! I smell blood. NOT of the good!}

Slayer instincts kicked in as he stealthily moved through the house. Seeing no signs of his parents in the living room, he moved into the kitchen. Something told him that he is not going to like what he finds when he enters. Turning on the lights in the kitchen, he saw his parents on the floor. His dad has his neck 180 degrees from normal, and his mom has a bite mark on her neck.

The message, You're next! was scrawled on the wall.

Xander checked the rest of the house to see if any vampires were still around but it was clear. He grabbed the phone to call the S.P.D.

Buffy was escorting Willow home, talking about her new relationship with Xander. Willow gave her blessing, and then it fell into talk about boys in general. Turning the corner they saw a bunch of cops in front of Willow's house. They ran the rest of the way to see a gurney with a sheet-covered body being loaded into the ambulance.

What's going on? Willow asked, the tears already starting.

Are you Willow Rosenberg? the officer asked.

Y-yeah I-I'm she, Willow stuttered out.

I'm sorry to have to tell you this but there was an incident tonight. Apparently gang members on PCP broke into your house and killed your parents.

What! Goddess no! Willow exclaimed. She would have dropped if Buffy hadn't caught her and pulled her into a hug, letting Willow cry on her shoulder.

I got you, Wills, Buffy said softly to her.

Does she have any place to go? She cant go in there until the investigation is complete, The officer inquired

Yeah, she can come to my house, Buffy replied.

A voice over the radio announced that another gang on PCP homicide was just found at the Harris house.

MOM! Willow, we need to get to my house, NOW! Buffy exclaimed.

Willow agreed with her and they both started running to Buffy's house.

Wait, I don't have your address! the cop called out to them as they ran.

Detective Stein was glaring at Xander, Tell me again what happened here.

How many times do I have to tell you, I came home and found my parents like this, he replied.

The detective snorted at Xander, then looked around. I guess we have enough here then. Do you have a place to stay?

Yeah, my uncle Rory.

Ok. I will be in touch with him, he owns the taxidermy shop, right?

Yeah, that's the one.

{What an asshole!} Xander thought to himself. {I better get some stuff up. I know Deadboy did this!} Xander went into his room to pack some clothes. Looking around his room, he could not believe that his parents were dead. He grabbed the stash of money for his road trip fund. With his stuff in hand he headed over to his uncle's.

*****

MOM! Buffy stormed into the house, hoping to God that her mom was alright. She ran through the house looking for her. Not in the kitchen or the living room. In a panic, Buffy ran up the stairs to her mothers' room.

Willow cautiously entered the house with a cross and holy water on display. She heard Buffy scream from upstairs, MOM NOOOOOOOO! , then crying. Willow ran up the stairs to find her collapsed on the floor next to her mother, who had been eviscerated. Joyce! Willow screamed, then puked up the contents of her stomach.

B - Buffy?

Willow moved over to embrace Buffy as they both cried.

After awhile they realized they needed to call the cops.

I will do it, but I'm gonna call Giles first. Willow went over to the phone and called Giles. When he picked up the phone she began, G-giles?

Hello, Willow, what is wrong? he replied worriedly.

W-we need you at B-Buffy's, her mom and my parents were killed tonight, Willow told him in a whisper.

Good Lord! I will be right over.

Xander found Rory at his apartment. He explained what happened tonight, and Rory went to the fridge to got 2 beers. He handed one to Xander, I think we are gonna need this tonight. Rory reached over and turned on his police scanner.

Sitting there nursing his beer, Xander was in shock, his parents were dead. He didn't like his dad much, and had had dreams of finding him dead on a few occasions. But the reality of it is way different than what he felt then. His mom, on the other hand, he did love her even though she couldn't stay off the booze.

Alex, I think you should know that your parents made me your guardian in case something like this happened to them. I know you are big enough to take care of yourself, and I have an idea of what goes on in this town and what you do for nighttime activities. But there's a room here when you need it, Rory said

Xander was floored by what his uncle just told him.

How long have you known?

I've known about the night life since I've been here, but I couldn't get my brother to believe me. But about you, I was walking home near a cemetery when I spotted you and your friend Buffy fighting a vampire. Getting shorter and having long blonde hair after Halloween kind of helped too.

Oops, I forgot about that. I guess I should change it back to my old hair color. He smiled at Rory

Calling all units, calling all units, we have another one, at 1630 Revello drive, gang on PCP attack at 1630 Revello drive.

Buffy! , Xander stood up. I've go to go. He ran out the front door towards Buffy's house.

Xander ran full out going to Buffy's house. {I hope she is alright! I bet it was Deadboy again! I am SO gonna enjoy killing that fucker!} Xander borrowed from Ferris Bueller; he jumped over fences and ran through peoples yards, only he didn't stop to ogle bikini clad teenagers along the way. The cops were already there.

Buffy! , he yelled out as he ran inside, an officer attempted to stop him but he ran past too quickly.

We're up here, Xander, Willow replied.

Xander took the stairs 3 at a time to find Buffy collapsed on the ground with Willow holding her. Upon seeing Xander, Buffy jumped up and latched onto him with a death grip while crying her eyes out, followed by Willow. He just held them close.

Willow, he killed Joyce didn't he? , Xander confirmed

She just nodded in response.

He got my parents too.

They just held him tighter.

Hello, It's Giles, came from downstairs.

Up here, Xander replied.

Inside the bedroom a police photographer finished up. Detective Stein walked over to the group, and gave a glace at Xander. Buffy Summers?

Y-yes? she replied

Since your mother has been killed, you will have to be taken into custody until your father can be contacted.

I do not think that will be necessary Detective. I am her legal guardian, Giles informed him. He handed a copy of the paperwork to the detective.

I see. Well you should get her out of here, we are about to move the body. Detective Stein replied.

Come along Buffy. Giles said

The three of them followed Giles to his car.

When did you become my guardian? Buffy asked.

Since your father stopped coming to see you, I contacted the council to make legal arrangements in case of emergency such as this. I have been your legal guardian for some time. Even your father can not go against this. I am hoping you will find this acceptable.

Buffy hugged Giles.

You are more father to me than he is.

Giles was a bit uncomfortable. Well yes, I think we need to get to my apartment to get some sleep.

When they entered Giles apartment they discovered a short pimp looking guy with a hat waiting for them. Buffy and Xander went onto the offensive, each one attacking the intruder. The intruder disappeared and then reappeared on the other side of the room. Hold on there! I'm not here to fight. The name is Whistler and I have some news from the Powers.

Buffy looked skeptically at the guy, What do they want?

They send regrets about what Angelus has done, this wasn't part of their plan. He wasn't supposed to merge with his soul.

Is there anything we can do to fix it, ya know, like a mental enema? , Xander said.

I'm afraid not. Like the look, by the way, kid, Whistler replied.

Xander bristled at the kid comment.

Willow stage whispered to Giles, Can we trust this guy?

Trust me or don't, it's no skin off my nose. The thing is, Halloween really made a mess of things. Xander becoming the first male slayer threw off the plans of the Powers, but if you wanna know the truth, Xander is good at doing that.

Is the change permanent? Xander asked

Yes, in fact you are the progenitor of a second slayer line. It kind of gives the balance thing a bit of a tweak on the nose.

Giles spoke up This is all well and good but what about Angelus?

He's no longer their champion so they no longer protect him. Whistler said as he departed.

Well that was strange and not as helpful as I would have liked, Buffy said.

Hear, hear, Willow replied.

Giles said, It is getting late, and you three are in no way prepared to do anything about Angelus tonight, we should go to sleep.

Giles pulled out some blankets and pillows for the 3 of them, then Giles went to bed. They sat down on the couch with Xander between the two girls cuddled up against him. Pulling up a blanket up to their necks they cried themselves to sleep.

Angelus was a happy camper tonight, he killed the 3 families of his enemies and destroyed their morale. Believing that what he did would make it easy to finish the job. He also created two new vampires, he couldn't wait until the surprise came.

November 5th

Xander awoke feeling comfortable, he had two warm bodies laying against him and they were curved in all the right places. His hands were wrapped around something soft.

{Wait a minute, soft?}, he thought to himself, giving a slow squeeze.

{Yes, soft and pleasantly squishy.} His brain slowly woke up to the fact of where his hands were.

{On the one hand there is Buffy, who is my girlfriend, who I'm sure won't mind. Then on the other-hand is Willow, who isn't my girlfriend but is in love with me, whom I'm sure also won't mind, but Buffy might}

As Xander was contemplating his situation and how much trouble he was going to be in when they woke up, he didn't know that they both were awake and enjoying what his hands were doing.

As Xander's hand was roaming over Willow, he found a ticklish spot and made her squirm and giggle.

That woke Xander up fully, he removed his hands despite the disappointed noise Buffy made.

Ok, now that we seem to be up... Xander said. He filed away how comfortable he was with where his hands were for later. Now that the cobwebs were out of his head he remembered last night and started to debate if the death of his parents were actually worth mourning over. His so-called father liked to use him for a punching bag whenever he was pissed off or drunk, usually drunk and pissed off. His mom would sit in the kitchen and watch his dad smack him around and do nothing about it. He couldn't remember the last time his was hugged by a parent or even told they loved him.  
>It should bother him a bit about his mom, but honestly he couldn't bring up the energy to care. However, Buffy and Willow losing their parents - that was upsetting. {I will help them both through this and I will try to keep my hormonal thoughts under control for them, but damn, those were some nice boobs. I get so tingly thinking about them. Oh, I'm in so much trouble!}<p>

Willow blushed as she thought about where Xander's hand was just touching and tried to ignore the hormones running rampant through her body. Sighing, she started thinking about how her parents were hardly ever around and couldn't remember the last time she was hugged or even had an I love you out of them. When she thought about what happened last night she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do about it. {I'm glad that Xander and Buffy were here for me, I don't know what I would have done without them. Xanders' arm around me made me feel safe. Buffys' presence added to that feeling. She makes me tingle almost as much as Xander. Wait, where did that thought come from? Not that its a bad thought.}

Buffy was probably hit the hardest out of the three of them as she remembered all the good times and tried to forget the bad. Her mother was always there for her even when she lied to her about the slaying. With Joyce gone from their lives, it will leave a hole in the hearts of all of the Scoobies. She was MOM to all Buffys' friends, giving advice and a occasional kick in the ass whenever it was needed. {I'm glad Xander was here for me last-night, I don't know what I would have done without him and Willow. It felt good having the three of us together. When did Willow start given tingles like Xander?}

Buffy went over to Xander and gave him a good morning kiss.  
>I'm glad you were here for us last night Xander. I don't know what we would have done without your shoulders to cry on, Buffy said, as she hugged him.<p>

You know that I would do anything for either of you, so being a sob towel is just part of the service, Xander attempted to say with humor.

Willow started quietly to cry on the couch. Xander held out his other arm and Willow ran to him.  
>We got ya, Wills, Xander said, Buffy hugging her also.<p>

I would say good morning but after last night I do not think there is anything good about it, Giles said

We quite agree with that sentiment G-man, Xander replied.

Are the girls getting ready for school? Giles said, letting the nickname pass. You three don't have to go in today.

We gotta try Giles. Xander replied.

Buffy and Willow came out of the bathroom ready to school, or at least as ready as you can be after a penta-homicide affects your life.

Despite the best efforts of the three of them, they were unable to concentrate on class. Snyder tried to start something with them but when Xander growled like a hyena at the principal, Snyder thought better of bothering them while they were in mourning. By lunchtime Xander was comforting the other two in the library as they were trying not to break down. Giles felt helpless for his kids, knowing that there was nothing he could say to even come close to fixing this. Finally the school day ended, no-one was hurt and no detentions were given which was lucky as Xander was looking for someone to hit.

Xander, I know a weapons dealer we can go to get you an axe, I know its your preferred weapon. Want to go? Giles asked.

Yeah, let's bring the girls with us, Buffy may find something to catch her eye also and can help me with my project.

What project would that be? Cordelia, asked as she entered.

I'm going hunting tonight and I'm gonna be armed with something special that will bring the hurting to Deadboy. Care to join? Xander, replied with determination.

I think I will pass, but thanks for asking. I came here to see how you guys are doing.

We will be doing much better when Deadboy is dust. Buffy said.

Willow nodded.

Let's go, guys, I wanna see a man about an axe, Xander said.

Xander was lost in thought while wandering through the cemetery trying to figure out what is going on with him and his girls. {I love Buffy, I have forever since I met her, but now I have feelings for Willow. I know that I used to consider her a sister, but then I started having naked Willow thoughts! Oh I'm in so much trouble!}

A 7 foot tall green demon with 2 pairs of foot long horns that curved up on its forehead jumped out at Xander, knocking him out of his thoughts. Good, I've been needing to hit something. Wanna dance? Xander quipped as he brought his axe to bear. He couldn't believe his luck, finding this axe. It was like it was made for him. When he talked to that guy he wasn't sure about finding anything he would like but here he was using a weapon that Conan would be proud to wield.

The demon threw a punch at Xander and he used the axe to block it, with a hiss of burning flesh the demon moved it's hand back,howling in pain.

{That's new , Xander thought to himself

Another punch came at Xander only to be blocked again by the axe. He then swiped at the the demon, cutting deeply into it's chest. Knowing it was losing the fight the demon tried to run, but Xander slashed at the retreating form, hamstringing the left leg. Xander then finished it off by taking its head.

I love this axe! Xander yelled.

Warren Mears was walking down the dark street with his mind wandering over the design of his new robotic girlfriend he was planning to build for himself. The design was ready for the beta model and he couldn't wait until he got the parts he needed. He should have payed more attention because he didn't notice the vampires that crept up behind him and dragged him away.

The body of the former mother of one Xander Harris, started to show signs that it was about to rise. It spasmed then turned to dust before Angelus. He was disappointed, only the mother of that Willow bitch turned. {I don't know how it happened, but Harris somehow managed to prevent his mothers rise.}

Exhaling an unneeded sigh, he spoke - Welcome to the party, Willow's mom. I can call you that can't I? Angelus asked.

I have a name, it's Sheila, she said angrily.

Well Sheila, you have a job to do tonight. I want you to go find and kill your daughter.

Now that you mention it I am a bit peckish. she replied.

Buffy escorted Willow to her house to get some of her things while Xander was patrolling. The living room was cordoned off so getting upstairs was a bit tricky. They decided to climb in through the window to her bedroom to avoid any unpleasant sights.

You don't have to do this Wills, I can go up and get your stuff for you. Buffy said.

No, I have to do this now. If I don't do this now, I won't be able to later.

Willow packed her bag for several nights of clothes, her books and laptop, only stopping to cry when she was packed.  
>Are you gonna be ok? Buffy asked.<p>

Emotionally not so much but financially I will be ok, I have software that I've sold and I have a large trust fund waiting for me when I turn 18. Not to mention what I get from my parents wills. During computer science I emancipated myself so that's not a worry either.

Buffy hugged Willow Let's get outta here.

Okay. I will drop my stuff down to you.

Buffy nodded as she climbed out the window.

Willow dropped her bags down one at a time but carried her laptop bag with her as she climbed down the tree. Buffy was thinking about how cute her butt looked as she was doing it.

While she was distracted something grabbed Buffy from behind threw her to the side. She tuck rolled back onto her feet and came back at what threw her. What she saw horrified her, Willow's mother had Willow by the throat getting ready to drain her.

B-buffy h-help me Willow cried out

Get away from her! Buffy yelled

Or what? You will give me a manicure, Bunny? Sheila asked.

Buffy threw the stake she had behind her back so it would land blunt end first, hitting the vampire in the forehead,causing her to let go of Willow.

You bitch! I'm gonna kill you for that, Sheila yelled.

Like I haven't heard that one before.

The vamp tried grabbing Buffy but she did a leg sweep, knocking it back down. Buffy picked up the stake and plunged it into the vampire, dusting it.

Willow sat their crying, watching the pile of ashes like her mother was going to spring forth from it. Buffy sat down next to her and held her tight. It's gonna be alright, you have us.

I know, I just wasn't prepared for that even though I should have expected it.

C'mon we need to get back to Giles's place Buffy said, getting up.

Willow sniffed as she stood up, Let's get out of here.

Xander arrived at Giles's place to find Buffy holding Willow while she cried. He moved quickly over to them joining in with the hug.

What happened? he asked quietly.

We had an encounter with Willow's mother. She tried to kill us, now she is dust in the wind, Buffy replied.

I'm sorry you had to go through that, Wills, Xander said.

I know, Xan. Thank you, thank you both.

Willow was feeling safe and comforted, like nothing could hurt her. She was also noticing how close she was to the two of them. Before she knew she was doing it she was kissing Xander. It was a simple kiss but it conveyed everything that she felt for him.

Xander was surprised, but he didn't show it, he returned the kiss the feelings he had been holding back came forward. Then he remembered Buffy, and pulling back from the kiss he looked at her ready to apologize to her, only to find her lips pressed against his with the same kind of intensity.

Buffy watched as Willow kissed Xander, she felt as if she should be upset that he was kissing another girl but all she could think of was getting in on the action. Then she kissed him, it was everything that she was expecting and more, it made her weak in the knees. Xander pulled away and she found herself kissing Willow, sending shivers up spine.

She couldn't believe that she was kissing Willow and liking it. No, loving it. Her hands started roaming when she felt the others doing the same and was lost in the sensation when she heard a noise. At first she ignored it but it became insistent. The annoying sound of someone clearing their throat.

They broke apart when it finally sunk in that they were in Giles's living room and he was standing there trying to get their attention.

The three of them looked over at him feeling quite embarrassed at being caught in the midst of smootchies.

Well I am glad you three have managed to find comfort in each other, but I would appreciate it if you would refrain from doing it in my presence, Giles said, not quite able to hide the smirk while cleaning his glasses.

Uh, sorry Giles, we were comforting Willow... Buffy said, unable to look him in the eye.

Yes, I can see that, and from what I witnessed it was quite comforting for her, he replied with mirth.

Willow, who was hiding her face in Xander's chest, mumbled something that nobody could make out.

Ok, G-man, you caught us snogging and now I know that I spend too much time around you as I'm picking up British slang. We can call it even for the time we found you and Miss Calendar having smootchies.

Giles was a little uncomfortable being reminded about that compromising situation that Xander was referring to. Er, yes, quite.

Trying to change the subject, he continued on, I was trying to get your attention because I have narrowed down the likely places that Angelus will be hiding. The Crawford street mansion or one of these 3 warehouses marked on the map here, he said, showing them the map.

Wills, I know you won't like this, but I feel we should take tomorrow off from school so Xander and I can go hunting for Deadboy, Buffy said

Welcome to the dork side, Buffy, glad you could make it, Xander said.

I know you shouldn't miss school, but since this is for a good cause I will let it slide and collect your homework assignments for you, Willow replied.

The new threesome sat on the couch cuddling after Giles went to bed, falling asleep in each others arms.

Aphrodite stood over the threesome smiling.

November 6th

Xander once again woke up with warm bodies pressed against him and his hands holding on to something soft. However, this time he was more willing to leave them where they were. Enjoying the feeling that he had 2 girlfriends and both were content with where his hands were, he let out a small sigh.

Buffy was awake and basking in the feeling of contentment while Xander held her close to him, not wanting to move from this spot. However, she knew that eventually they had to move to go find Angelus and dust his ass.

With a yawn Buffy looked up at Xander and asked, Like what you are doing, kind sir?

Grinning sheepishly, Yes I do, do you want me to stop?

I will kick you ass if you let go just yet, she replied with a smile.

I agree. Willow said from the other side

Well, I guess it's settled then, I will stay here like this until that alarm goes off or G-man comes in here and starts to clean his glasses, Xander said

Xander kissed them both good morning and settled down for the remaining time before real life intruded.

Giles stepped out to get breakfast, only to find the threesome cuddling on the couch under the blanket. Not wanting to disturb them, he quietly let himself out the door. Buffy would be surprised that he could move that quietly when he had to. It was an hour later when the alarm went off and they reluctantly disconnected themselves from each other and readied themselves for the day ahead.

A tall dark-haired man approached Aphrodite, I see your plan has payed off there, little sister.

Yes, better than I had hoped. They have formed a strong bond. I pity anyone who tries to come between them.

The powers don't seem too concerned about our interference, in fact I think they expected it, Ares replied.

They did get a second slayer line out of this, as well as a chance to spread it farther, since it passes from his genes through normal means.

That could prove interesting in the future. Now if we could just get rid of this whole 'no killing humans' thing that is programmed into the slayer, Ares grumbled.

Smacking him on the arm, Aphrodite said, Ares, stop being an ass.

Whatever you say, sis, Ares replied before fading out of sight.

Ares?

Yes sis?

Thanks for supplying the axe.

No worries, Hercules wasn't needing it anymore.

Buffy and Xander spent the next few hours searching the warehouses that were indicated on the map. They didn't find any sign that Deadboy had been around any of the warehouses, however they did find and kill numerous vampires and miscellaneous demons. The Crawford street mansion was last on the list of places that Giles had given them to search.

Arriving there close to noon, they figured that if he were there they had a good chance of getting him. Unfortunately, they found that while he had been there he had left sometime shortly before they walked in. They now knew about the sewer access that he had in the mansion.

Damn it, Xander seethed, I thought for sure we would find him here. The coward!

Buffy hugged him, I know how you feel Xan, I wanted to get this over with too.

Well I have an idea, I say we take anything of value and torch the place so he doesn't have it as a hideout any more.

We can do that Xan, but how about we block the sewer entrances so he can't come in that way.

I have a better idea. Let's get to Giles's place and I will explain, Xander replied.

Hey Wills, what do you know about the old Crawford street mansion? Xander asked after he kissed her.

Well, I know nobody living has lived in it for a very long time, and it has been on the market for about 10 years. No one seems interested in buying it. It's very cheap at the moment.

Well how about we buy that place and then Deadboy has no hideout. I know you have a lot of money from your software sales and I have some insurance policies that will be paying off. I took out policies on my parents a year or so ago, Xander continued.

I like that idea, then we can move in there, as I can't live where my mom was murdered, Buffy added

I agree. I'll talk to the realtor, just give me an hour, Willow said.

While Willow was hard at work procuring the mansion, Giles was helping the others figure out what Angelus would do next. They were ready to scream in frustration when they heard Willow walk in.

We are now the proud owners of the Crawford street mansion, and as such I suggest we rename it to Scoobie Central.

Xander looked at Willow and then Buffy, I like it.

Buffy nodded agreement.

I bought it for pennies on the dollar too, the realtor was almost ready to give it to me to just be rid of it. It didn't even stress my college fund, Willow laughed.

Just how much money do you have, exactly? Xander asked in awe.

Enough so we don't have to worry anytime soon.

Why don't we go make sure it's vamp proof? Buffy asked.

The good day that Angelus had been having seemed to have turned to shit. He heard someone enter the house and realized it was THEM. Not ready to confront Buffy and Xander, he headed for the sewer entrance thinking that he could come back after they left. He went to Willy's place to have himself a pint and wait there for the slayer to leave his place. Giving it a few hours, he went back to the mansion. When he tried to enter he bounced off the shield that keeps vampires out of houses that people own.

Son of a bitch! Angelus yelled as he started having one hell of a temper tantrum. It would have been funny to watch, and, too bad for Angelus, it was recorded, as the mansion had a surveillance system that was currently running since the new owners wanted to keep an eye on things. These were special cameras also, they do not use mirrors, so they can capture vampires on tape.

Later on, when the threesome watched the surveillance tape, they laughed their asses off.

The Scoobies spent the next few hours searching their new home, pausing to watch the tape of Angelus. They made sure that all sewer accesses were covered. They found a lot of what you would expect in a mansion; expensive furniture, lots of bedrooms and bathrooms, but it was the basement that really payed off. It seemed that Angel/Angelus had been using this mansion for a long time. He had a lot of valuables laying around. The 20x20x20 foot safe with the computer lock on it caught most of their interest, however.

Willow, hacker that she was, spent the next hour trying to break into the safe, and when she heard the click she let out a cry of triumph that she had succeeded. Not that the others had any doubt. The weird part was that the combination was Buffy's birthday. When they opened up the door another cry was let out, but this time it was all of them. Inside the safe were stacks of hundreds. Papers were neatly stacked on one shelf and a large envelope with Buffy's name on it.

Holy shit, Wills, I guess you don't have to worry about that dent in your college fund after all, Xander said

Willow looked at the piles of money, There's millions in here.

Buffy was holding onto the envelope wondering if she should open it; taking a deep breath she did.

She removed a note:

Dear Buffy,

If you are reading this, something must have happened. Either I have been dusted and you were sent here to the mansion by my lawyer, or Angelus was set free and you bought the place to keep him from using it. Yes, I do know how much money Willow is worth. In any case, the contents of this safe is yours to do with as you wish. I have placed several deeds to properties that I own in the safe, except the Hyperion hotel in Los Angeles, which is my favorite place in the city. The deed for the Hyperion is in this envelope and has your name on it. The money at last count was 5.4 million. There is also a list of places that I use to hide when being hunted both here in Sunnydale and elsewhere. These are places that have deeds in the safe. If you are hunting Angelus, good luck, and I hope you get the bastard! Remember, I will love you always.

Angel

The tears started flowing and she dropped the letter.

Xander and Willow both went to her and hugged her, after a few minutes she was able to explain about the note.

Well, that explains the temper tantrum on the tape, Xander said with a laugh.

Let's see that list of places, Buffy said.

Damn it, I can't believe they bought the house. Nobody was supposed to buy that house, I made a deal with the realtor to never sell it. All that money, and the deeds. DAMN IT! Angelus seethed in the warehouse that he was forced to hide in now that his mansion had been sold out from under him. It never occurred to him that he could have just bought it, and then it would have been safe from them. Or so he would think, in any case. Now he was on the defensive, and he didn't like the feeling.

Storming over to his minions that he managed to collect over the last few days, he grabbed the closest one, I want you to bring me the realtor responsible for selling that house. She better be intact, with no bite marks!

November 7th

Giles was reluctant at first, but after half an hour of wheedling, complaining, and a somewhat logical argument from Xander, of all people, he was convinced it was a good idea to move into the mansion, even if they called it Scoobie Central. Packing his beloved books would be the hardest part, but it would be worth it, especially when after he saw the library of the mansion, he nearly wet himself with joy.

The room they would be using for the meetings certainly beat the school library, and after some thought he agreed that having a meeting place that vampires couldn't enter at will and sneak up on them was a good thing. Besides the troll er... I mean principal couldn't bother them here!

Willow had been busy, busy enough that she actually skipped school. {Oh my god! Mark that on your calendar. For the first time every, Willow missed school without being sick!} Xander thought to himself while he watched her work her magic on the computer getting the deeds put into Buffy's name.

For each deed that she changed over was one house that Angelus could no longer enjoy hiding in. That left just the Greenwood warehouse left to check out for rampant vampires.

Are you ready to go, Buff? Xander asked.

Buffy stepped out wearing all black, T-shirt and cargo pants with stylish boots. She gave Xander a wink when she noticed him checking out her boots.

Um, ok, I guess that means you're ready, he replied.

Don't go anywhere without my goodbye smootchies, you two, Willow ordered.

No, we can't have that, can we Xan? Buffy kissed Willow passionately followed by Xander kissing her the same way.

Willow, who lost brain function from both those kisses, sat there in a daze.

Look Xan, we broke her, Buffy laughed out.

Moving his hand back and forth in front of Willow, Xander said, Mission Control to Willow, Mission Control to Willow, are you there, Willow?

Willow was quiet for a moment before she exhaled deeply and said, If you ever kiss me like that for good morning, we aren't gonna get out of bed!

We'll have to remember that, Wills, Buffy replied, C'mon, Xan, we have hunting to do.

Ares watched while the two slayers hunted for their prey. Warriors of their caliber were something to enjoy; they both moved like predators on the prowl, which really wasn't far off from the truth. They would make worthwhile worshipers, if only he were allowed to make contact. A shame, really, It had been millennia since someone like them had worshiped Ares. Somehow he would get them to worship him.

Xander and Buffy quietly crept up to the Greenwood warehouse, and knowing that Angelus might be there, they prepared their weapons.

Xander, with the battle axe out, stood ready by the door, with Buffy feeling inadequate with her short sword and stakes. I knew I should have brought that big sword, Buffy thought to herself.

Xander signaled a countdown of - 4...3...2...1...go!

Kicking the door in, Xander rushed in followed by Buffy with her sword ready. What they found was a horribly disfigured corpse in a Century 21 jacket that was crucified in the center of the warehouse. Angelus, who was surrounded by 20 minions, stood near the corpse. He turned to look at them.

Look who has come to celebrate the death of the realtor! Angelus called out. Too bad you're late.

The two scoobies didn't even say anything, they just attacked. Buffy gave Xander plenty of room for his axe, those wide, Conan swings took a lot of vampires out.

Angelus watched Buffy as she fought his minions, he had lost sight of droopy after the first minute or so. He was just waiting for his chance to get to her. He was so intent on watching her that he didn't notice the big axe come around and chop him off at the knees.

Angelus screamed out in pain as he lost his legs. Ironically, the blessed weapon also cauterized his wounds, leaving him with non-bleeding stumps.

You won't be running away this time, shorty, Xander said in a harsh voice. He then lopped off the other two limbs, leaving Angelus lying on the ground, screaming.

Need any help, Buff? Xander ask casually.

Buffy, who was finishing the last one, said Naw, I've got this, but thanks for asking.

So what do you wanna do with gimpy over there? Xander asked

Let's take him to Willow. We have a nice little garden that we don't have to invite him to take him to. Buffy replied.

Good Idea. Oh, look, it's dark enough outside too. Good thing I brought duct tape. Xander went to work prepping Deadboy for transport.

Hey Wills, come out to the garden, and bring Giles with you, we have a surprise for ya, Xander called out from the doorway.

Hesitantly, Willow peeked out the door to make sure it was really Xander who had called out. Her eyes widened when she saw who was staked out in the garden facing east with a gag in his mouth. She cringed a bit when she noticed his missing limbs, but after a moment she fortified herself and stepped out to get a better view.

Giles, on the other hand, stepped out immediately. He then walked over to Angelus and gave him a good ripper kick to the head before he recovered his composure. He looked embarrassed for losing control.

Don't worry Giles, he deserves everything that happens to him between now and sunrise, Buffy said.

We are going inside, make sure he regrets what he did, Buffy said to Giles.

The triple went into their bedroom, where they relaxed on the bed watching a movie. Every now and then the could almost hear something over their movie, but never quite enough to make them go check. When they woke in the morning they found Giles in the kitchen with a strong cup of tea.

He regretted everything he ever did; by the end he was wishing he hadn't merged with his soul, Giles said simply before heading to his room.

Out in the garden was a fresh pile of ash where Angelus used to be.

The end.


End file.
